<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortune cookie by nogood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541748">Fortune cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogood/pseuds/nogood'>nogood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogood/pseuds/nogood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a happy alternative universe Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore survived the last year of fighting Voldemort, and Harry Potter and a bunch of other students are now repeating their NEWT year at Hogwarts together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Filius Flitwick/Sybill Trelawney, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortune cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oi, mate!” Curtains of Harry’s four-poster bed flew open and blinding morning light bit into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Ron, I’m sleeping,” Harry mumbled hiding his head under the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, breakfast will be over soon.” Ron fetched the pillow and threw it on his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want breakfast. Didn’t sleep well” Harry hid under his blanket this time. For some reason he was too agitated to fall asleep last night. Inconsequential thoughts were running in circles in his head. He tried relaxing and clearing his mind, but failed miserably, just like at his worst Occlumency times. Then he tried to tire himself out, walking the empty dark Hogwarts corridors, but only managed to shake off the meagre remnants of sleepiness. Angry he returned to his bed, resigned to his fate and glad that at least it was a weekend and he could sleep in. He just managed to fall into a blessed dreamless sleep what feeled like fifteen minutes ago and was absolutely not in the mood to wake up yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s fortune day. You don’t wanna miss it, do you?” The blanket was also ruthlessly torn away from Harry. Now he didn’t have anywhere to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. Leave me alone why don’t you.” Harry tried to hide from cheerful sunlight behind his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up you go, a cold shower and good prediction will liven you up. C’mon or I’ll deliver your shower in bed. Aguame--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop it! Bastard! Alright, fine, I’m coming. Happy?” Harry slipped on his glasses and barefooted stomped to the bathroom, muttering all the way about too cheerful early birds. Grinning Ron haphazardly threw the pillow and the blanket back on Harry’s bed and went down to wait for him in the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday and this year on Saturdays they had fortune cookies served for breakfast. Apparently it was Dumbledore’s idea of a morale booster. Well it was even fun sometimes. Especially when half of Gryffindors got mysterious fortunes like ‘You’ll look good in yellow’ and ‘Feathers await you’. Romilda Vane bought a ridiculous golden-colored blouse by owl post and Jimmy Peaks visited an owlery for hours on end, only to find out later that a sixth year went to the kitchens promising to bring a midnight snack for everyone, and slipped a batch of Weasley's canary creams in between chocolate muffins and custard tarts provided by house elves. A dozen of gigantic canaries squawking indignantly around the common room were hilarious. Even professor McGonagall couldn’t hide an amused smile when she came to investigate the commotion, though she still docked some points for making a ruckus after curfew. From her own house, the nerve of her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry so far didn’t get anything too exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First time he got a stupid ‘Transfiguration’ one, as if he couldn’t figure out his own timetable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly ‘Pay attention to smiles’ got him entertained for a while. Ginny’s brilliant smiles already made his days of course. But then he suddenly noticed interested smiles and glances from other girls, who probably read The Prophet too much. And got painfully kicked by Ginny every time he gazed after them in corridors. He noticed cheery grins old DA crowd were giving him in the corridors, evil and calculating smirk from one Slytherin or another, and then even started to see smiles some random people around him were giving each other, and was pondering about their meaning and the undercurrent relationships. That was that, he decided, this knowing too much about other people’s feelings was what Hermione did, not normal people, so Harry stopped and returned to his usual clueless self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later there was an enigmatic ‘Your luck is below the snakes nest after fifth hit’ and he had not a slightest idea what all that was about until he caught the snitch just in front of Slytherin stands right after the fifth goal at their first Gryffindor/Hufflepuff quidditch match of the year. He incendioed that particular note just in case someone found it and decided he was cheating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were also a couple of vague promises of approaching doom in between, which made him suspect that Trelawney had something to do with those wretched cookies. Last week Harry had ‘Beware of the dark man’. Well he tried his best to avoid Snape whenever possible even without stupid fortune notes telling him that, thank you very much. Pity he couldn’t drop potions all together. He still hoped to be an Auror. Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are late,” was Hermione’s greeting for them. “I saved you these” she dropped a cookie near each of their plates. The usual basket of them already disappeared from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! What did you get today?” asked Ron filling his plate with the usual mountain of eggs and bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it says--” she chewed her lip “I guess I’ll just go to the library later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron rolled his eyes. “Of course you will. Why don’t you tell us what it says first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes no sense-- Ginny got an interesting one though.” she glanced at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I hate when you do that,” moaned Ron “Is it so hard just to tell us for once--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did Ginny’s say?” interrupted Harry. It was no use and he knew it. If Hermione got into her ‘check the library first’ mode there was no way out of it so what’s the point in whinging?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It said go on and find out all the different colors of love. And I--” Well that certainly gave them a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ron rounded on Harry, his ears definitely pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um--” For some reason Ron’s glare made Harry feel guilty. It wasn’t his fault Ginny got strange fortunes, was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I suggest you help her with that.” Innocently finished Hermione. “Do you have any ideas in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um” He had ideas all right. But just not any ideas which he could do with someone as young and pure and beautiful and vibrant and-- Well, maybe he could, yes. Someday. If he could master the courage. Which was another question altogether of course. He wouldn’t want to land on the wrong side of Ginny’s wand by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Instead of voicing any of this Harry tucked into his breakfast once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on. What do you mean ‘all the different colors of love’?” demanded Ron. “She’s my sister you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ron, grow up. She’s not a first year anymore. And she’s been going out with Harry for ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because they’re going out doesn’t mean they can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can do whatever they like and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was just too happy to let Ron and Hermione squabble instead of discussing the colorful details of his love life - or lack thereof - especially in the Great Hall. He looked around to check that nobody was listening just in case. Eventually he did grow tired of it so he changed the subject and asked Ron to check out his today’s prediction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What if one day you could be a head of a top rate international business?’ it said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny” growled Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it doesn’t think small, does it?” cheered up Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are certainly capable of doing it someday,” reasoned Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have ambition and strategic thinking, don’t you? You’ll need to start small of course. Nobody gets there out of the blue. But if you apply to business and marketing school now--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you want me to study more on top of all our NEWTs stuff? Typical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you schedule everything carefully I’m sure you can manage. You’re not even having as much NEWTs as I am, so there is definitely some reserve space for that. I can get you a planner tomorrow and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I want to have some life for a change. You can only be eighteen once in a lifetime, right? You don’t want to spend it all buried in a bloody library.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d look good in a sharp business suite,” remarked Harry just for the sake of argument. “What sort of business would you have though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quidditch supplies would be nice,” mused Ron. “Or I could join George. Anyway this is stupid. We’re going to become Aurors, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have you considered all the other possibilities you have out there before deciding that?” started Hermione in her mentor tone. “Or did you just jump to the first idea someone suggested to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re saying I should listen to a stupid fortune cookie instead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m saying maybe you should take some time and think about what you really want to do with your life. Apart from having all the pleasures of eighteen-year-old, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended on a humorous note, but Harry thought maybe for a moment he saw a wistful look on Ron. Maybe he should talk to him about it later? Harry himself was decided on his career -- more or less -- but dragging Ron there just because they were friends probably wasn’t what friends are supposed to do to each other. Or maybe it was all that ‘pay attention to smiles’ crap again. Harry shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Harry, speaking of eighteen-year-old pleasures, fancy going for a flight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t, you two! We need to prepare for Monday charms test. Didn’t we agree to do it today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoilsport. Can we go and do it by the lake at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad, it’s freezing there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can go and practice your weather charms, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you can do it, Ronald. Yes, that’s a great idea. Let’s go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I don’t think so. You don’t want to end up studying in the middle of a tornado or something, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s the whole point of practice, you see. So you can do it properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went out of the Great Hall, Ron still arguing with Hermione about who will have to cast the charms and negotiating a time to take a break from studies later. Harry trailing behind them finally opened his fortune cookie. Crunching half the cookie he opened the fortune note and nearly choked, stopping abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong mate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry jumped and hastily crumpled the note in his fist. “Nothing, go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron eyed him suspiciously. “Is that a cookie? What’s in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s just-- It’s one of those Trelawney’s ones,” he wildly invented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re white as a sheet, Harry. What is it?” Now they both looked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I’m gonna die violently,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry, I’m sure it’s all right. It probably means something else entirely. Don’t take it too close to heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. Just let's go okay?” And he quickened his steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loo,” said Harry as soon as they reached their dormitories to collect study books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He desperately needed a minute alone. Getting into a cubicle and locking the door, he opened the note again, hoping against hope that it will show something else now. No such luck, of course. There it was. A moving picture of himself lying naked on his back with his legs on shoulders of none other than Severus Snape. Naked. Fucking him passionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No-no-no-no-no. No. No! Harry turned a nasty shade of green and stared. And stared and stared. This could not be right. Maybe he got a broken cookie? He never saw anybody getting a picture fortune before. Maybe it wasn’t his? Maybe it was not him there? Maybe it was not Snape? Maybe it was Ginny polyjuiced? She had to discover ‘all colors of love’ didn’t she? Yeah, there’s a possibility, right. He laughed hysterically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well at least he didn’t appear struggling on that wretched picture, so it won’t happen to him unless he consented, right? Or was he Imperiused? Or did Snape slip him a love potion? Why would Snape slip him a love potion for Merlin’s sake? Maybe it was Malfoy’s sick joke? Should he watch all his food like Moody now? Is it the start of a paranoia? Kneazles and crups, what should he do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he wasn’t, not in that picture at least, thankfully. There that hysterical laughter again. Get a grip on yourself!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.” He crumpled the fucking note and pocketed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charms revision was torture. Ginny joined them and she kept giving Harry those strange glances which probably were about her new fortune but Harry also kept dreading that somehow she saw his one. Every five minutes or so he spaced out imagining some queasy erotic scene with him and Snape. Hermione was dropping hints about how they could use this charm and that, not only for the exams, but also to ‘spice things up’ which did not help Harry to distract at all. Ron glared at everybody more and more with each next hint and concentrated less and less on his wand work. Eventually they did end up with a tornado which took Hermione and Ginny almost ten minutes to sort out. Ginny lost her book to the lake in the process and yelled at Ron. Ron yelled at Hermione that it was all her idea. Harry yelled at all of them to just shut up. Hermione finally declared a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went for a flight for that break. He conjured a ribbon outlining winding path in the air above the quidditch pitch with a couple of loop-de-loops in it and started to fly in snaky circles for a warm up. Gradually he increased his speed, getting to a trance-like state where he needed to concentrate all his energy on proper breathing and correct movements to follow the ribboned path without crashing into anything. There was no space for raging emotions in this kind of workout. He could concentrate on one train of thought only and follow it without freaking out. Much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used it every time he needed to sort himself out. Mainly when his mind suddenly decided that he was a killer. Then he needed to talk himself out of it, back to the comfortable notion that it was Voldemort’s own spell rebounding that killed him, and that he was just at the right place at the right time, carefully placed there by much older and wiser -- and much more adept at scheming -- wizards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So who was scheming against him this time? And why? And why was he shaken so much by it? He didn’t even pay attention those couple of times when the doom fortunes found him. Well maybe it was because he was immune to that sort of thing by now, what with all that tosh Trelawney threw at him several years ago. But nobody ever predicted sex scenes about him before. Gay sex scenes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn’t even gay! Never ever he had any sexual fantasies about other guys. Of course he appreciated a good looking man, but who wouldn’t? It was just one of the beautiful sides of life. Like a good scenery. Or a savory food. One of those things, right. Well, never in his wildest dreams did he include Severus Snape in the list. Though now that he knew more about him maybe he could think of Snape's character as intriguing if not exactly beautiful. In some abstract sort of way that had definitely nothing to do with his personal life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His personal life was about Ginny. And he loved Ginny. He definitely wanted to have sex with her. They just didn’t quite get there yet. He felt protective of Ginny. Like when he wanted to protect her from harm when he left for Horcruxes last year. He now wanted to protect her from everything else. Well, Ginny of course hardly needed any protection as she was a highly capable witch herself. But that’s exactly that, Harry didn’t want to have too much responsibility thrown at her just because she could handle it. That was what happened to him and he couldn’t exactly call it a happy childhood. So he protected her from his own advances, too. This was stupid of course. But he couldn’t help himself. He had those brotherly feelings for her ingrained in him right along with his love for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron’s attitude of course didn’t help matters either. It seemed like Ginny was forever his little sister, not a young woman that she became now. And she should be a good little sister and not tarnish her reputation with rash actions, even though he himself was experimenting with Hermione rather freely now, and didn’t hesitate to tell Harry all about it. If he was being honest with himself, Harry was rather sick of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was no use. He was getting nowhere with this train of thought. And his nose and fingertips were freezing. He turned to the ground at top speed and pulled out of the dive just in time not to crash, then touched down. Now he was not only confused and dreading the future, but also dead tired and ravenous. Great. He banished the ribbon and went for shower and lunch. And then maybe a good after-lunch nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was halfway to the Gryffindor tower still engrossed in his thoughts, Firebalt in one hand, another pressed to the tip of his nose trying to defrost it, when he saw Snape in front of him. He was definitely not ready to face the man at the moment, so he stopped abruptly, turned and started in the opposite direction. He could feel Snape’s heavy gaze at his back until he turned left and disappeared into another corridor where he finally took the breath he was holding. His heart was beating like mad. Now that was just acting silly. He sighed and took a roundabout route to the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next week passed amicably enough with everybody studying a lot in different combinations and thankfully nobody mentioning any predictions. After the fiasco of the charms revision Hermione stopped trying to arrange Harry’s love life and seemed to subside to quietly watching them doing nothing new about it. He and Ginny cuddled on the couch in the common room helping each other with homework, paired in classes, pecked each other on the cheek during breakfast, walked shoulder to shoulder from quidditch practices and played exploding snap together in the evenings, joined now and then by Dean and Seamus. Sometimes Harry thought they were more like an old married couple, not a pair of hormonal teenagers. But somehow there never seemed to be a good time for anything more exciting than occasional sweet snogging in a deserted corner of the castle. Or Harry wanking at night imagining Ginny fingering herself in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he did much of that lately. More often than not he would lie in his four-poster not even bothering to close the curtains, staring at the moon through the window and thinking round and round what was to happen to him. Or dreading it more like, until he would fall asleep deep into the night, totally confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Harry’s concerns nothing out of line happened during potions classes that week. Though he was more jumpy than usual and as a result produced something murky and probably poisonous instead of Dreamless Sleep he was supposed to brew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that supposed to be, Potter?” asked Snape near the end of a double period. Everything went in double periods this year. Harry was double tired by the end of each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreamless Sleep, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Let us hope for your own good that nothing of that quality ever reaches stocks of the hospital wing. I expect more effort from my NEWT students, especially those who need the subject for their future career. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now would you tell me what you did wrong to get this--” he made a face “</span>
  <em>
    <span>result</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I don’t know, sir.” Harry resolutely stared down at a spot on the desk. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>lash out and provide Snape an opportunity to give him a detention. Surely if he ever was closed in a classroom alone with the man, he would get jumped, just like the awful cookie predicted. The blood was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump-thump-thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Harry’s ears and it was all he could do to hear the questions addressed to him, let alone think of an intelligent answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know? How then would you go about getting a satisfactory concoction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Brew a new one from scratch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not having a clue what went wrong at the previous attempt? Now that would be efficient. Anyone else has better ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced surreptitiously around the class. Several people raised their hands. Hermione had hers in the air of course, and so did Malfoy. Also Luna, though Snape usually avoided asking her for an answer even more than Hermione. Luna’s ideas always were, well, loony a bit, and Snape didn’t seem to appreciate them much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms MacDougal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most common approach would be to review the whole process from start to finish, checking that the potion had the correct color, texture and temperature at every intermediary step. A pensieve would be most suitable for the task, or bespoke dreams potion if you don’t have one at hand, though it has an evident drawback of course of spending all night for it and not having an option to stop at any convenient moment,” reported Ravenclaw girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are also chronicle charms you could use instead of pensieve, though those are quite complex and difficult to perfect. And obviously you’d need to know brewing instructions quite thoroughly beforehands, regardless of the selected review method,” added Snape. He went back to his desk at the dais in front of the classroom and looked around glumly. “Now as you’ve already been told a number of times, NEWT classes are on a whole different level than OWLs. So you would be well advised to use a more systematic approach in your work to achieve adequate results.” He paused for a moment to let the tirade sink in. “Now stopper your today’s work and bring it here. For homework read the chapter on advanced healing potions and study instructions for blood replenishing potion. Those who did not get an acceptable result today, write an essay on what and when exactly went wrong. Class, dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was decent for Snape,” mumbled Ron as everybody returned their potions and exited the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decent? It was fascinating. I need to go start on those chronicle charms at once. Though I personally think he should explain all the research methods much earlier. Last year at the very least. There is so much more to it than just review, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron rolled his eyes. “I was saying, Hermione, he didn’t insult Harry today, did he? Not being his usual git. Harry’s not even got a detention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s been like this since September” admitted Harry, frowning a bit. “Wouldn’t save me from Troll NEWT though, would it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you didn’t explode anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be Neville,” snorted Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True enough, Snape </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>more decent than usual towards him this year, what with not having to prove his loyalty to a certain dark lord and all, but still all the previous years of being totally rubbish at potions didn’t help to improve Harry’s grades now. So, no pensieve nor potion, would he have to look up those complicated charms then? He wanted to ask Hermione for help instead but she was eternally buried in the library, as she was having nearly every NEWT subject available. And Harry of course was totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to ask Snape for help. Especially not now. Still, the professor didn’t seem to change his attitude compared to previous weeks, so maybe Hermione was right and the fortune indeed meant something different. Damned if he knew what that could be</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>